


El mayor sacrificio de Roy Mustang

by Salamanderseye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamanderseye/pseuds/Salamanderseye
Summary: Riza Hawkeye sentía que su superior exageraba. Y demasiado.





	El mayor sacrificio de Roy Mustang

**Author's Note:**

> EL MAYOR SACRIFICIO DE ROY MUSTANG
> 
> FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU Arakawa
> 
> Sinopsis: Riza Hawkeye sentía que su superior exageraba. Y demasiado.
> 
> Nota de la autora: ¡Qué bonito lo mío! Escribir cuando debería estar saliendo para la universidad.

Capítulo único: El mayor sacrificio de Roy Mustang

Como francotiradora experta, Riza Hawkeye lograba percibir los cambios alrededor suyo. Era una suma de sus cincos sentidos junto a su instinto natural que ayudaban a avistar diversas situaciones y señalar cuando algo no andaba bien.

El carente cuidado de su superior por su vello facial era un detalle que no advertía nada bueno.

Ella no iba entrometerse en cómo lucía. Roy Mustang era un hombre adulto que podía hacerse cargo de su aspecto físico, percibiendo que resaltaba mejor en él o no. Sin embargo, considerando el nivel que relación que ambos habían establecido tras los eventos del Día Prometido, la presencia del moreno en su departamento era como que casi estuviera viviendo allí (Casi, porque su superior lo había insinuado, pero ella había allegado que no era necesario infringir más leyes de las que ya estaban rompiendo) Y el tema de verlo dejarse crecer vello día tras día en el rostro comenzaba a inquietar.

Hasta que una mañana, finalmente, Amestris conoció el bigote de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye se dio cuenta de que debía cumplir su promesa de dispararle cuando se desviara del camino. Aunque no precisamente sería a su superior…

—¡Teniente, por favor! No puede estar hablando en serio —rezongó desde la habitación. Black Hayate alzó la vista de su plato de comida cuando vio a su dueña pasar de la cocina al cuarto mientras discutía con el general—. Nadie en el equipo dice algo al respecto.

—Porque saben que usted sería capaz de usar su alquimia contra ellos, general —acotó Hawkeye. Desde el marco de la puerta, vio la infantil escena de su superior. Estaba en el rincón más recóndito de la habitación que usualmente compartían, brazos cruzados en posición defensiva—. ¿Va a hacerme una escena, general?

—Solo quiero saber por qué solo tú estás en contra de esto. Nadie…

—Nadie tiene el mismo nivel de confianza y relación que nosotros dos, señor —interrumpió, con desdén. Ella estaba cansada de este asunto y quería que acabara de una vez por todas—. Y respondiendo a la pregunta en su cara. Le recuerdo que usted fue quien alentó esta relación contra las leyes de fraternización.

El general se cruzó de brazos, ofuscado.

—Te aprovechas de mí, Hawkeye.

Ella sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, general. Aprovecho la información disponible a mi favor para hacerle ver cuán ridículo se ve con eso en la cara —dijo mientras avanzaba hacia él con la crema y la máquina de afeitar. Roy gimió, rendido—. Descuide, general. Solía afeitar a mi padre cuando este enfermo demasiado.

El alquimista fue arrastrado por su subordinada hacia el baño. Allí, lo obligó a sentarse en el inodoro mientras preparaba todo para sacarle el bigote. Gimoteo cuando vio el filo acercarse a su rostro.

—Riza, por favor… —imploró usando su último recurso. Llamarla por su nombre.

—Lo siento, señor, pero esto es una abominación. ¡Tiene que irse!

En la siguiente media hora el apartamento se llenó de llantos y lamentos por parte de un general del ejército con el orgullo golpeado. La teniente sentía que su superior estaba exagerado. Sin embargo, sí parecía realmente herido.

Una parte de ella sintió algo de pena, mientras que el resto no podía evitar hallar la situación extrañamente divertida.

—Señor…

El mencionado se volteó a verla. Sus ojos colmados de lágrimas.

—Me siento desnudo… —murmuró.

Riza se acercó y descanso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Era un sacrificio necesario —declaró.

—¿Cómo veré a mis subordinados a la cara? Creerán que no soy lo suficientemente hombre para llevar un bigote.

—Al contrario, general. Deduzco que varios pensaran que luce mejor con el rostro limpio.

El general la miró, confundido.

—¿Y cómo puedes afirmar eso, Hawkeye?

Ella se apartó y fue hacia su armario. Todavía debía alistar su uniforme para ir hacia el trabajo. Roy la seguía, extrañado.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hawkeye?

Riza suspiro, entretenida por su impaciencia.

—General, ¿acaso se olvidó quién soy?

—Claro que lo sé, Hawkeye. Eres mi guardaespaldas, posible y futura Primera Dama y mi… —se calló al comprender la treta de su subordinada. Porque eso era, su subordinada—. Oh, ya veo. No fue un gran sacrificio después de todo —concluyó, sonriendo.


End file.
